Not the American Average
by Just a writer get over it
Summary: Edward and Alice left Bella and Jasper claiming their band, Breaking Dawn, was worthless. Bella swore they'd regret it. 5 years later, Breaking Dawn is number one? And the traitors are invited to a concert? Based on Not the American Average


_**So here I am sitting in my best friends place**_

_**Bored out of my mind**_

_**Listening to my iPod**_

_**And here comes**_

**Not the American Average**

**By Asking Alexandria (FUCKING LOVE THEM!)**

_**And I'm like**_

_**I can use this!**_

_**So why not?**_

_**So here's a one shot**_

_**Where**_

_**Well**_

_**Bella and Jasper are part of the band**_

**Breaking dawn**

_**And Alice tries to use Jasper**_

_**And Edward tries to use Bella**_

_**So what does Bella do?**_

_**Write a song to fuck up their reputations**_

_**So enjoy**_

**Love me!**

Bella could feel a headache coming on as she sat there with Jasper, Alice, and her boyfriend Edward. The 4 of them were sitting around, in a 'meeting' called by Edward himself. Bella liked her boyfriend, she really did but the spark she had with him was… Well it was gone. She was bored of him, how he got way to over protective when she went out with friends, or how he thought that he had to be there for everything she did. Seriously, at first the whole spending the night with you and watching you thing wasn't too bad. Now? It's fucking creepy.

She shuddered at the thought; he was like a creepy pervert at time. Sighing, she ran a hand through her thick dark brown hair that fell in layers just to her collarbone. She looked from Edward, to Jasper, then to Alice, and back to Jasper. Her dark brown eyes were calculating as they looked at each person, she knew something was up. Turning to Edward, she raised an eyebrow. "You decided to hold a meeting? Why? You know I and Jasper have to get back to Rose and Em, they'll kill us if we're late."

Edward stood up, his hazel eyes darting back and forth as he messed with his hands. This made Bella's eyes narrow even more, what was he hiding? He ran a hand through his bronze colored hair, and then started. "Um… Bella I know we've been together for 2 years now, and it's been fantastic, but um… it's not working out. And with you always going on about how your band is going to be famous one day, well… that's gotten annoying too. I mean, your band is okay and all but um… it's not the best out there ya know? What I'm trying to say is um… I'm done. I mean like, I found someone else. And um… Alice? Love?"

Alice stood up, running a hand through her black pixie haircut, her blue eyes darting between Jasper and Bella. There was an emotion in her eyes, and most would call it sympathy, but Bella knew what that emotion was.

Triumph. Triumph because she got Bella's precious boyfriend, but Bella wouldn't stand for it.

Bella stood slowly and looked at the two, fury in her eyes. She raised her hand and slapped Alice, then Edward. Looking them in the eye, she spoke with such venom in her words that the two shivered. Even Jasper, who was oddly quiet, shivered at how she spoke to them.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. You dare walk into my house, and tell me that you're going to throw 2 years down the drain? Good fucking luck. And as for my band? We're gonna be the best there is. I bet you, no I swear to you. One day you'll see us on the cover of every music magazine in history. And you know… I'm so fucking glad we're through. Now I won't have to feel as if someone is gonna attack me in the middle of the night. Besides, the sex was shit anyway. As for you Alice? You think he's the best but trust me hunny, I've done better with my fingers and my dirty little mind. You betrayed Jasper too. Bad move. He was the best you were gonna get, and now you have that. Cheating on Jasper was like giving up a diamond for a rock. Now you can either get the fuck out or I'm going to bury my fist in your face."

And faster than Speedy Gonzalez, the two ran out of there, scared out of their minds.

Bella smirked, "Come on Jasper. Better break the news to Rose and Em…"

"You realize they hated those two right?"

"I know. It's time to celebrate and make music."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head, blonde curls going everywhere. "You're evil sometimes, Bells."

"I know suga. Let's go."

Her dark brown eyes locked with his forest green ones, and he nodded. "Now let's go, we wanna get to the top soon don't we?"

He nodded and the two went into the garage, where Rose and Emmett were.

[5 long years later]

Edward couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

He looked at the front page of his magazine and couldn't believe it. He started to blink multiple times, thinking he was just tired. But when he stopped? It was still there.

On the cover of his magazine, was Breaking Dawn, Bella's band. And there was Bella, standing smack dab in the middle, with Jasper on her left and Rose on her right, Emmett behind Rose and another guy behind Jasper. All wore black skinny jeans, with random band shirts. However, Bella had a black zip up hoodie on, and that dangerous smirk she wore scared him a bit. He groaned as he looked at the picture, he really missed her.

Yes, he fucked up big time getting with Alice but still… he really wanted Bella. But, sadly he fucked up to bad to get her back. He almost cringed when he felt familiar small arms wrap around his shoulders and squeeze tight as lips kissed his neck sloppily. Ah, seems Alice was awake.

"Alice. Take a look."

Alice took a good look at the magazine... Then screamed.

"OH MY GOD IT'S JASPER!"

"ALICE! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Sorry! But Jasper! And Bella! They're... They're famous!"

"No shit."

They continued to bicker about Bella and Jasper when the doorbell rang, snapping them out of it. Alice answered it, and there stood a guy. He was dressed from head to toe in all black, ripped skinny jeans, a 'We Came As Romans' t-shirt, and black rings adorned his fingers. He on a black baseball cap, which obscured his face, but when he spoke his voice was deep and soothing.

"Is this where Alice Manson and Edward Cullen live?"

Alice nodded, "It is."

He handed her a letter, which she immediately took. "From Breaking Dawn."

With that, he turned and left, leaving Alice flabbergasted.

She ripped it open and two tickets to their next show fell out, along with a letter saying that the tickets were free of charge, and that they should be there since it will be a special show. And it'll be held on New Year's Eve at 11:30!

Alice squealed and ran to Edward with the good news…..

[With Bella and Jasper a week later… day of concert]

"Great practice you guys! Say Skye, you delivered the tickets right?"

Bella asked, looking at their bassist. Skye nodded, "Yeah. Handed them right to Alice."

"Nice job. Alright, we all know the plan?"

"Play a fucking awesome concert and watch as Edward and Alice's reputations plummet?"

Bella turned around and smiled, "You're so right, hun."

Jasper grinned, "Why thank you."

Rose snorted, "You two are so happy and cuddly together at times it scares me."

"You are Em are worse. What was that I heard on the bus last night? 'Oh Em. Oh Em! Right there! Use your tongue baby!'"

Rose turned scarlet as she glared at Bella, "Evil."

"No I'm not… now come here Jasper I need a kiss."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him softly, while running her fingers through his shaggy blond hair.

While the happy couple were making out Rosalie, Emmett, and Skye pretended to gag.

"Dudes! Focus! Show tonight! Let's go get ready!"

They happy couple pulled away, both of them sporting cute little blushes.

"I'll see you later I love you."

Bella kissed Jasper's cheek quickly and left with Rosalie to go get ready.

Emmett smacked Jasper on the back and snickered, "She's got you on a damn leash boy."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "And who follows Rose around like a puppy when she bans sex?"

Skye started to laugh when Emmett glared, "Oh yeah! Your girlfriend is short and the devil!"

"I'm the WHAT Emmy bear?"

Emmett gulped as he turned around and saw Skye's girlfriend, Marissa Nyguen.

She was short, yes but her temper was well known. Her dark red hair and light blue eyes gave her an innocent look, but she was the devil at times.

"Bad Em!" She slapped his arm very hard then took Skye's hand. "Come on I want to get in a round before your concert."

She winked and Skye immediately followed her in hopes of getting laid.

[At the show]

Edward and Alice made their way in to the mosh pit, anxious to hear Breaking Dawn.

Everyone was screaming, jumping up and down and such.

Finally, the stage darkened as fog covered the stage, making everyone start to cheer!

The lights turned on and there in the middle of the stage stood Bella, her head down and hair hung down with her. Her signature black skinnies were on as were her black converse. She wore a tight black tank and an open black/white flannel shirt. In her hand? Her trusted microphone of course.

On her left was Skye, his head down and his longish messy black hair covered his eyes. His bass hung from the strap around his, his hand limp on his sides. He wore his black skinnies, black vans, and a blue pull over hoodie. In front of him of course was a mike.

On her right Jasper stood in his dark wash jeans, black vans, and black V-neck t-shirt. His guitar hung from his strap around his shoulder like Skye. And like Skye his head was hung down and his arms limp at his side. He didn't get a mike, since everyone decided he would just share with Bella anyway.

Rosalie stood off to the right of Jasper. She was in black ripped skinnies, a tight red tank top, and black heels. She like the others had her head down, her rhythm guitar hanging from its strap, and arms limp at her sides. She, like Skye, had a mike in front of her.

And finally Emmett was in black jeans, black Nikes, and a red open flannel. His arms were limp and drum sticks in his hand... And like the others he had a mike, except it was attached to the drum set.

Everyone was quiet till Bella's head shot up, a streak of bright red cutting through her choppy bangs, and a smile so radiant on her face.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd went wild as Bella laughed, "Well I'm glad ya'll are! So tonight, we have some special guests. My ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen, and Jasper's ex-girlfriend, Alice Manson! Now, this next song is dedicated to them. It's called? Not the American Average!"

Everyone started cheering as the rest of the band snapped their heads up, grins on their faces. Jasper made his way next to Bella, a smirk on his face. Emmett clicked his drum sticks together as the song began.

[**Bella, **_Jasper__**, both**__, __**Everyone**__]_

_1_

_2_

_3 _**(All the things that she said)**

_4 __**(**_**was it all in my head?)**

**Come on, baby,**

**Keep it down**

**Honey, hush your lips.**

Bella smirked and lifted a finger to her lips and winked at Edward, whose mouth dropped. Holy fuck, when did she learn to sing like this? And when did they get so good?

**Clothes trailing**

**From the backdoor**

**To the bedroom**

**And I don't even know your name**_. (Whoa!)_

**Give me all you've got**

**Make this night worth my time,**

**Make this worth my time **_(oh!)_

**What I would give to live this night again!**

**I knew when I first saw you**

Bella and Jasper locked eyes with Alice and Edward smirks on their faces. Hm… seems like the like to smirk a lot. Jasper opened his mouth to sing the words that were meant for Edward and Alice, words the two would never forgive.

_You'd fuck like a whore!_

_You'd fuck like a whore!_

**Hope they hear you scream for more! (Yeah!)**

**Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze**

**My lips, your poison**

**They bring you to your knees.**

**Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze**

**My lips, your poison,**

**They bring you to your knees**

**Ah, come on!**

Jasper and Rose started to play an amazing solo together, their backs together and guitars in the air as they played.

_**Girl, get down,**_

_**It's almost over!**_

_Take it all the way_

_**Oh!**_

Bella and Jasper smirked as Emmett played the soft drum solo, before all of they screamed into their microphones.

_**You stupid fucking whore!**_

Jasper and Rose once more started their amazing playing, backs together and guitars in the air. As they played a fire could be seen in their eyes with passion as they played.

_And after all of all my dreaming being only you,_

_You're standing there, baby, oh,_

_The things that I could do!_

_**Back to the wall with a drink in my hand!**_

_Back it up, baby, ride, ride, ride!_

They stopped playing as the prerecorded piano and violin started up, a soft melody taking over the area. Bella looked sympathetic, just for a bit as the others started to sing softly.

**One step too late**

**And I never told you **_**(never told you)**_

**That I can't take**

**Another disappointment.**

_**Breathing and grasping all leads to another messy ending**_

_**Breathing and grasping all leads to another messy ending.**_

Bella smirked as the piano came to a complete halt and the band kicked up the music again, as they all screamed together.

_**Ten inch!**_

Jasper smirked as he started to scream, eyes locked with Alice. He gave up his feelings for her years ago, and now he'd tell her what she was to him. A meaningless whore.

_With your back against the wall!_

_With your face buried in the pillow!_

_I see you cold!_

_I feel you heartless!_

_Bitch!_

_You stupid fucking bitch!_

_You stupid fucking bitch!_

**Fucking bitch.**

Bella couldn't help but laugh as Edward and Alice tried to leave the arena, but the massive crowd of fans stopped them. "Ah, ah, ah! Eddie boy, and little pixie whore. I must say thank you. Because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have this."

She pulled Jasper to her height and kissed him with so much passion EVERYONE in the crowd went wild and cheered for them.

Bella looked up at the big counter they had and grinned. "COME ON EVERYONE! LET'S COUNT DOWN TO 2011!"

Everyone cheered as they all counted down and at one; Jasper and Bella were pulled into another hot kiss. Edward looked at this and felt a stab of pain in his heart. He fucked up. Big time. Now he regretted it. He regretted dumping her, cheating on her, and everything!

If he never fucked up, that'd have been HIM up there kissing her. But no….

Alice glared at Bella, thinking why that slut was kissing HER Jasper…

But then she thought back to the song…

'_You Stupid Fucking Bitch'_

Jasper's voice echoed in her head as she sighed, there was no way to recover from this all.

[Next morning]

Alice and Edward left right after their second kiss and missed the rest of the concert, no surprise.

The tabloids and newspapers had alotta articles on the new public couple and the band, as well as some ehehm comments on Alice and Edward.

That morning, Bella and Jasper were cuddling in bed when Bella looked at him and smiled, "We got to admit. Them fucking up made us closer. And got me the perfect boyfriend."

"Mhm. I agree, I agree. And I must say, I really like that song. It's one of our best. You know, because we played that _while_ pointing out Edward and Alice, our fans mobbed them last night?"

"Wow. Should we feel bad?"

"Do you feel bad?"

"Nope."

"Then we don't gotta."

He kissed her and she giggled, snuggling up deeper into his chest, falling asleep in his arms for what would be the first of many, many happy days and nights.

_**And that my dear readers, is how**_

_**Jasper got the girl**_

_**Bella got her man**_

_**And Alice and Edward got fucked over! So here**_

_**I don't think it's one of my best but hey**_

_**I wrote it**_

_**It must be OK**_

_**Kayy**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**And this is it edited. Holy fuck, what was wrong with me that night _ **_


End file.
